Personal care compositions can include a range of substances such as wax compositions for hair removal, depilatory compositions for hair removal, whitening compositions for lightening body parts of the user, colouring compositions for colouring body parts of the user such as their hair. These substances share a common drawback however in that a user must carefully apply such compositions as they are generally only for use on specific parts of the user and/or are generally not to be spilled as they may damage a surface on which they are not intended to be used.
To assist in the application of such personal care compositions some form of application device may be provided. However, such application devices can become detached from the packaging which would make the application of the composition difficult and/or possibly hazardous. Furthermore, when the composition is provided for multiple applications (i.e. at least two separate applications by a user, thus requiring storage of the composition in between applications) it may be problematic to ensure that the application device remains with the composition for subsequent applications of the composition.
Due to the nature of such compositions, a user may wish to have access to instructions to ensure the correct application thereof. Where instructions are printed on the side of a container of composition, this can prove hazardous should a user need to refer to the instructions whilst attempting to apply the composition. Furthermore, when the composition is provided for multiple applications it may be problematic to ensure that the instructions remains with the composition for subsequent applications of the composition.
It is an object of the present invention to address the abovementioned concerns and disadvantages with the known prior art.